Noches de Invierno
by Ana8park
Summary: Morinaga acepto una oferta de trabajo en Estados Unidos lo que provoca que Souichi imagine que su "relación" acabase, sin embargo, una vez que el pelilargo ya lo supero, Morinaga vuelve a aparecer en su vida y lamentablemente le hace aceptar que siempre lo ha amado ¿Su relación lograra mantener ese lazo o la distancia que se aproxima arruinara todo?
1. Prologo

**_Prólogo_**

Cuando Morinaga fue recomendado para una oferta laboral en los estados unidos, Souichi y él hablaron durante mucho tiempo sobre el tema y sobre las oportunidades que el joven conseguiría en un trabajo como aquel, y por supuesto pelearon, porque era más que obvia la razón que Morinaga no quería ir a un lugar sin su senpai, y este último se negaba a ir con él pero al final la decisión termino con un Morinaga yendo hacía el aeropuerto y dejando a Souichi absolutamente solo.

Morinaga no se despidió en la noche de su partida, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje le había dejado a su senpai, pareciendo otra vez que huida de aquel hombre, pensaba que esa decisión sería la mejor, para él, para ambos. Sin embargo durante ese tiempo, Souichi comenzó a admitir sus sentimientos hacía su kohai, dejado con su partida la ira y el despecho de un hombre que nunca pudo declarar su verdad.


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

Souichi no prestaba atención a sus ayudantes siempre que chismeaban, era un poco cliché lo que siempre decían, algo sobre la profesora Takamura, o sobre un examen que juraban dificilísimo de ese día o del anterior. Les había pedido (en un principio) amablemente que dejaran esos hablados para después y que pusieran sus manos en su proyecto de investigación si es que deseaban obtener sus puntos de validez, sin embargo su aura del "demonio del laboratorio" no hacía efecto en esos dos, por lo que como buen perdedor termino cediendo a sus chismes solo en voz baja siempre y cuando mantuvieran las manos en el trabajo.

Esa tarde no era la excepción de dichos parloteos, y aunque el pelilargo estaba cansado de los mismos temas, sus ayudantes por fin dijeron algo diferente a lo usual.

—¡Adivinen! —hablo uno de ellos, el más alegre, el que siempre le recordaba a alguien que prefería no recordar—. ¡Morinaga-san llega para el 24!

Fue al oír la repentina noticia que quedó perplejo, era extraño escuchar ese apellido en los labios de un chiquillo quien seguramente no tenía la dicha de conocerlo "¿Está hablando del mismo que conozco yo?" se pregunta sin querer saber la respuesta sin embargo siente que el temblor de su cuerpo le delata, y luego se presenta la horrible sensación de sentirse incómodo. Todos los demás se encontraban alegres, tan opuesto a él. ¿Y qué podía decir él? "Un millón de cosas, aun le pesa admitir que siempre quiso que Morinaga volviera al departamento, pero él era demasiado grande como para permitirse rogar, demasiado viejo y orgulloso. Entonces sin más explicaciones mando a todos a sus casas no deseando saber más sobre el tema, pero de camino casa el nombre de Morinaga aun resonaba en sus tímpanos como si fuera una horrible pesadilla.

"Tal vez deba llamarle y decirle que en aquel departamento yo ya no voy a estar" pensó Souichi al casualmente mirar la calle donde siempre caminaba para aquel lugar, pero eso ya había cambiado, cambio cuando después de tres meses de no saber nada de él tomó la decisión de irse de ahí. Se mantuvo ahí durante unos segundos, con el impulso de caminar de nuevo por ahí, de regresar a esos días y pensar que vivía aun en ellos, pero luego retomo su camino, avanzo recordándose que ya no existían esos días y que al final todo había acabado entre ellos dos. "No necesito llamarlo si a él nunca le importo llamarme... yo siendo la persona que supuestamente amaba, no él ya no merece mi atención él es como todos los homosexuales son... ¡Son todos unas bestias que no se merecen el oxígeno de la humanidad! Cuando lo vea voy a destruirlo, hacer pedazos su cuerpo, eso haré, pero, ¿realmente lo veré?, pregunto aquel ser vulnerable que representaba su ser.

"No ya no era ese hombre que mandaba a todos por un tubo, ahora era más sensible y todo eso era debido a Morinaga. "Maldito seas" exclamó al cruzar la avenida, olvidando por completo aquella calle que representaba sus varias memorias de aquella vida que tuvo con Morinaga, sin ver casualmente que un hombre de cabellos azabaches iba por ahí con una pesada maleta por detrás suyo.

Morinaga había llegado a Japón un par de días antes que navidad aunque le había dicho a la universidad que llegaría el 24, el tiempo lejos de su senpai le habían dejado en claro que aunque por más que lo intentase, nunca podría dejar de amar a Souichi, y ese día iba a darle una sorpresa.

Con las manos entumidas por el frío de la época, Morinaga introdujo la llave por la rendija de la puerta, ansioso, necesitado.

Escuchando el clic de la puerta, entro con ánimos de muchas cosas, detrás de la puerta se encontró con una pila de documentos que el cartero había dejado y nadie había ido a recogerlos, fue un hecho raro, porque su senpai se entretenía viendo las cartas que eran mandadas, no le dio importancia recordándose que quizás así era senpai sin él, pero más allá de su vista, las cosas que recordaba tener ya no estaban en su lugar una pila de cajas eran las decoraciones del departamento, extrañamente frío y solitario. La alarma de Morinaga sonó, ¿Fueron asaltados? Se preguntó mientras caminaba por el departamento con desespero, ¿Dónde estaba su senpai?

—¿Senpai? —pregunto al silencio más como suponía nunca le fue dada una respuesta —¡Senpai!


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Morinaga busco su teléfono entonces, necesitaba escuchar la voz de senpai, porque no sabía dónde buscar y una llamada siempre parecía ayudar en situaciones como esa. La primera llamada en mucho tiempo, a Morinaga no le importa sentir ese anhelo, es más, lo estaba _esperando,_ aunque su sorpresa dejaría de ser una.

Busco el nombre entre sus contactos y al encontrarlo simplemente presiono el icono de llamada.

Morinaga espero cerca de medio minuto hasta que la línea fue tomada.

—¿ _Hola?_ —esa era la voz de su senpai, desorbitada, confundida, podía sentir aquellas sensaciones. No había cambiado en nada, la idea de contestar una llamada aun parecía incomodarlo.

Estuvo a punto de contestar, el aire llenado sus pulmones, las ganas de decirle un montón de cosas, pero un nudo en la garganta, los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón y la noción de que nada hacía falta le hizo contener todo lo que quería decir. Fue aquello una razón obvia para provocar la molestia de su senpai, porque después de permanecer en silencio lo que parecían siglos, el pelilargo contesto de mala gana.

— _Dejen de llamar para hacer esta clase de juegos estúpidos par de chiquillos molestos._

La llamada se cortó entonces, Morinaga despega el aparato de su celular y ve el número una vez más, habían pasado casi los dos años desde que había escuchado por última vez aquella voz. Dos largos años donde quiso auto realizarse y pensar lo que Hiroto le había dicho una y otra vez sobre esa relación.

" _Una pérdida de tiempo_ " y donde se dio cuenta que no lo era en lo absoluto.

Suspiro hondo dejando que los nudos en su garganta se destensaran y le dejaran tranquilo por el resto de la tarde, entonces recordó que había olvidado lo importante que deseaba preguntarle a senpai.

—Qué estúpido… —gimió para sus adentros.

Pero no volvió a llamar, suponiendo que su senpai estaría bien si le contestaba así a alguien. Aunque la duda seguía presente, el paradero de su senpai podía descubrirlo mañana por la mañana, había sido un viaje largo desde América a Japón y deseaba con todas sus ganas mandar todo a la mierda e ir directo a la cama.

Sí, ya mañana las cosas encontrarían la respuesta a sus preguntas, hoy quiere dejar de preguntarse las cosas, mañana todo tendrá solución.

[…]

A la mañana siguiente, Souichi se despertó temprano como de costumbre, miro por la pequeña ventada de su habitación, ligeramente llena de escarcha dado que en esas épocas era normal que el aguanieve cubriera las cosas, quizás más tarde la nieve les sorprendería, pero esa no era una cuestión de preocupación para él. A Souichi le agrada ese clima, era fácil de controlar, más que el calor al que maldecía siempre por debajo.

Es por eso que se siente genial, por lo que se levanta con verdadero animo de ir a la universidad y continuar sus experimentos. Entonces con esa alegría toma el primer conjunto que ve y se lo pone sin pereza, peina su cabello y toma lo único comestible que tiene en la cocina para después salir de su pequeño departamento.

No es como él que tenía con Morinaga, es mucho, mucho más pequeño, pero funciona y Souichi solo necesita eso, que funcione.

Lo mejor de todo es que no tiene muchas cosas y que por ello se veo organizado y limpio, aunque ese no sea su fuerte al igual que la cocina.

Sin pensar en nada en particular, salió del departamento sin darle explicaciones a nadie. Afuera hacía frio como suponía, pero nada que su gruesa chamarra y el café caliente que llevaba en su mano libre no soportaran. Ni siquiera pensó en la extraña llamada del número desconocido que le hablo la tarde anterior, ni que Morinaga regresaría indiscutiblemente a la universidad. Pensaba en lo apurado que esa semana estaría, porque el 26 era día festivo y necesitaba apurarse en todo antes de ese día.

Esa clase de pensamientos son los que le acompañan durante su camino a la universidad y justo una cuadra antes de llegar ve a lo lejos que en una esquina de la universidad un par de muchachos hablaban, Souichi se hizo a un lado molesto, porque estorbaban, tuvo incluso el impulso de reclamarles, pero no tenía tiempo para ello, solo los vio con el ceño fruncido y las ganas de lanzarse por ellos y romperles unos cuantos huesos.

Lo que ignoro de ellos fue al inconfundible chico alto y de cabellos azabaches, quien era aquel hombre, aquel que había jurado olvidar.

—Pensé que llegarías el sábado —gime el chico más bajo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, yo también, pero no pude desaprovechar la oportunidad de venir antes.

El otro chico le da unas palmadas al mayor y contesta.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Morinaga.

Ambos comenzaron su caminata a la universidad, pero Morinaga caminaba más rápido que el otro, tenía esas ansias de ver de nuevo a su senpai, tenía tantas ganas.


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

Souichi era un chico despistado, todo mundo lo sabía y al no tener a sus ayudantes chismosos había sido el último en enterarse que Morinaga había llegado antes al país. Y del cómo se enteró parecía sacado de una novela o algo así.

Estando solo en el laboratorio atendiendo sus prototipos y anotando los resultados en su libreta de observaciones, Souichi no escucho la puerta cerrarse, ni siquiera cuando esta fue abierta, no escucho los pasos sigilosos del menor y no se percató de su presencia hasta que sus brazos no rodearan su cintura con posesión e inclusive cariño.

En un principio el acto lo alarmo, uno nunca se espera algo bueno de alguien así, pero rápidamente esas ganas de golpear a su atacante fueron calladas cuando este se acercó a su oído y murmuro.

—¡Te extrañe tanto, senpai!

Conocía esa maldita voz y entonces se dio cuenta que conocía también esas jodidas manos, Souichi se sobresaltó en su asiento, se voltio con desespero y miro entonces a Morinaga. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero ambos corazones al verse a los ojos comenzaron una rápida carrera a la taquicardia. Sin embargo no eran por la misma emoción, uno de ellos latía con dolor, otro con un indiscutible amor, uno que no le fue difícil recordar y que deseaba con anhelo recibir algo similar de parte del otro.

Ambos latidos hacían una melodía ajena para oídos humanos, pero otras criaturas podían asegurar que dicho sonido resonaba entre las cuatro paredes de aquel laboratorio y se desvanecía con la compañía del viento. Era un momento mágico para Morinaga, su senpai se veía más hermoso de lo que recordaba, pero no le molestaba, alzo su mano y con esa emoción desbordante acaricio la mejilla del hombre frente suyo, que había sido pálida hasta que se encontró con la yema de sus dedos.

De verdad, de verdad lo había extrañado _tanto…_

Acariciar su rostro, su cuerpo entero, habían sido lujos que de vez en cuando se regalaba en sueños, esa tarde sin embargo puede sentir la dicha de llamada _realidad,_ porque Souichi estaba ahí, y él también.

Planto un beso con el desespero, su primer beso en días, meses… Un casto beso que parecía no significar nada pero era tanto para él. Había extrañado mucho a ese hombre y estaba _necesitado._ Por ello no temió al hacer aquel acto más atrevido, su senpai estaba colaborando, o por lo menos no mostraba resistencia como otras veces, así que metió su lengua en la cavidad, y por un momento hubo una lucha que lo dejo agotado al haber olvidado por tanto tiempo como se sentía aquello, tuvo que alejarse de aquel beso, porque la respiración hasta donde él sabía seguía siendo vital. Ya tendrían otros momentos para continuar con ello, por ahora, provocar algo como aquello en un lugar público no era algo que Moringa deseará… por el momento por lo menos.

Dejo un hilo de saliva que rápidamente se cortó, miro a senpai y sonrió.

Souichi por su parte se mantuvo callado en su lugar, como si hubiera vivido alguna clase de _flashback_ o parte de una alucinación, ¿Moringa estaba ahí? Su memoria le recordó que según los chismes no, llegaría hasta el 24.

Pero parecía algo real… Miro al menor y lo miro bien, sí, sin duda se trataba del embustero Morinaga.

Este último, aun con las ganas matándolo, se inclinó para volver a besarlo, sin embargo como era de esperarse un golpe fue lo que le detuvo en el acto, cayó al suelo, su senpai seguía siendo tan fuerte como antes pero esta vez sintió que se había caído más que nada por estar desprevenido.

Hacía tiempo no era golpeado por ese hombre, no le sorprendió en absoluto, pero una parte de él deseaba no haber sentido aquel golpe brusco… porque había pensado que su senpai había anhelado aquello tanto como él.

—¿S-senpai? —gimió acariciando su mejilla lastimada, mirando con dolor hacía el hombre de cabellos claros.

—¡No me toques depravado! —grito el nombrado mientras se alejaba de Morinaga con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en los labios.

Morinaga se quedó en el suelo perplejo " _¿Depravado?"_ repitió esa palabra en su mente, Souichi le había llamado de mil maneras, muchas de ellas siendo sinónimos de idiota, incluso le había llamado pervertido, pero nunca, _nunca_ , le había llamado de tal manera. Sonaba incluso grave, una acusación incluso delictiva.

Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y enfrento la mirada de senpai desafiante.

—Senpai, soy yo Morinaga —exclamó con ligero dolor emocional pero acercándose más para hacer que senpai lo _recordará_ —. Acabo de regresar a Japón y…

—¡No te me acerques imbécil!

Las palabras del senpai siempre habían sido muy dolorosas, era como un súper poder del mayor que no sabía controlar, sin embargo esa tarde no parecían doler como de costumbre, era como tener… mil navajas en la espalda.

—¿Por qué? Senpai, tranquilo, soy yo… sabes que yo no sería capaz de hacerte daño…

—¡Cállate y vete de aquí Morinaga! —continuó senpai sin escuchar los sollozos de Morinaga—. No te quiero ver.

Souichi tomo sus cosas con prisa y se fue de la habitación dejando a Morinaga en un estado de shock. Ambos corazones volvían a latir con rapidez, esta vez ambos en armonía, esta vez ambos lastimados.

Morinaga llegó en mal momento como siempre, después de que pensará que nunca iba a sentir algo por él, incluso después de aceptarlo, Souichi no podía con esa clase de sentimientos, principalmente porque no los conocía y eran nuevos por completo. Le dolió cuando se fue, le dolió volver a verlo y desear que regresara a sus brazos, pero él no quería rogar por amor, no, se llamaba orgullo y eso le pesaba aún.

Sin embargo, ya estando lejos del laboratorio, Souichi se dio cuenta que aquel dolor no lo dejaría seguir con sus cosas, porque incluso estando en casa, aquello era como morir en vida.


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

Morinaga estuvo en el laboratorio durante unos cuantos minutos más, aun sin entender lo que acaba de suceder, porque su senpai había actuado como _si no lo conociera_ , haciéndole sentir un desconocido en absoluto.

Había imaginado que lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, que quizás esa separación entre ellos haría que se diera cuenta que estaban enamorados, pero quizás eso solo era una ilusión que Morinaga se permitía tener, sin embargo la realidad volvía a azotarlo. Su senpai… ¿Estaría dispuesto a terminar todo lo que habían iniciado? Morinaga no deseaba eso, pero por más que se negaba a dejarlo una parte suya le decía que lo dejará ir.

" _Has afrontado mucho Morinaga…"_ gimió en su pensamiento.

Y era verdad, había superado muchas cosas. Había dado todo para estar al lado de su senpai, quizás era tiempo de tirar la toalla.

Entonces tomo las cosas que había llevado, y las apretó en su puño para después sacar su teléfono y dirigirse al departamento vacío. Necesitaba llamar a algunas personas y después de ello, quizás huir al otro lado del mundo, porque huir era lo único que conocía bien.

Después de todo siempre tuvo esa ligera sensación que por más que amara a un tirano como lo era él, por más que se sacrificará por él… siempre, siempre su senpai no lo aceptaría, ni a él ni al amor que tanto le profesaba. Tal vez aún estaba a tiempo para ir y olvidar todo lo doloroso que había sido estar al lado de ese hombre, aun podía regresar a Estados Unidos y vivir una vida libre ante los ojos de la sociedad, que parecía ser más liberar que la sociedad japonesa.

Aun podía fingir amar a otra persona, aún podía echarse para atrás.

Quizás era lo mejor para ambos, así dejaría a su senpai en paz, como siempre este le había suplicado.

Y con esa idea en la cabeza Morinaga llamo a una agencia de viajes para agendar un vuelo para la fecha más próxima.

[…]

— _Los vuelos están llenos por ahora señor_ —le dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea, Morinaga suspiro—. _Tenemos lugar hasta el dos de enero, lamentamos esto._

—Está bien señorita —respondió con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Puede agendar un boleto para esa fecha?

Después de darle su información a la señorita de la agencia de viajes, Morinaga colgó sin nada más que decir.

Estaba echado en el suelo de la sala, todas las demás habitaciones tenían una brisa fría que no sabía explicar, pero que deseaba no sentir, el suelo había sido la única parte de todo ese departamento solitario donde tal cosa no le sucedía. Morinaga lo resumió todo como pura melancolía. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Había vivido en aquella casa con el amor de su vida durante un buen tiempo, donde habían hecho cosas, donde habían hablado y convivido de una forma equilibrada y a la vez no.

Llevaba buenos recuerdos, pero también tenía malos.

Pero en ese momento lo único que puede pensar es en el desorden en el que se hallaba, sumergido ese lugar. Había pasado más horas de la necesaria para que ese departamento estuviera organizado y limpio, pero ahora con tantas cosas empacadas de su senpai y su repentina fatiga sin contar con su soledad, Morinaga no tenía esa necesidad de recoger. Aunque inevitablemente tendría que hacerlo en algún momento, porque debía agarrar sus cosas para llevarlas a su nuevo hogar permanente.

Estuvo tendido ahí durante unos segundos más, hasta que su obsesión de recoger se hizo presente y le gano a sus deseos de continuar acostado y dormir. Se levantó entonces, y comenzó a recoger todo lo que se hallaba tirado para ponerlos en las cajas que se encontraban dispersas en el departamento.

Rápidamente su ánimo cambio, estaba tan concentrado en mantener todo ordenado que no noto que se encontraba en la habitación del senpai hasta que encontró una de sus camisas en el suelo.

Giro la vista, ese lugar parecía igual, pero más vacío. Y entonces un _flashback_ sacudió su memoria, había dormido alguna vez ahí, se recuerda, y es tan abrumadora la sensación y tan _nítida_ que parece formar parte de esa cruel realidad.

Su senpai debajo de él abrazando su espalda con una posesión que desconocía por la inconciencia que dejaba el sexo, el placer de sus caricias bruscas, sus besos apasionados que ignoraba dar. Esas largas noches que ahora dejaban una cicatriz parecían un poco alejadas de él, miro el techo, no deseaba llorar. No quería sentirse débil y flaquear su decisión.

Pero quería volver a sentarse, respirar tan hondo que sintiese sus pulmones colapsar, dormir durante todo el día, y morir para la mañana siguiente. Eso era lo que él _quería_. Ahora mismo se pregunta si se había sentido así por Masaki, no lo recuerda, pero está seguro de algo, no es lo _mismo._ Masaki era como un conejillo que deseaba ser protegido, el error de Morinaga fue no haberse dado cuenta de que no era su resguardo el que buscaba, senpai era más independiente, menos necesitado de lo que fuera.

Rebelde y testarudo, senpai no era un _conejillo._ Era todo menos eso, era como un poderoso lobo que buscaba a una presa, en este caso Morinaga, quien no deseaba su protección porque tampoco era un ser tan indefenso, era el que seguía sus pasos y no al revés.

Mientras pensaba en ello, escucho la puerta de la entra abrirse, confuso ante ese hecho, dejo la escoba que llevaba en sus manos y se dirigió al pasillo con curiosidad, y cuando su mirada verdosa se encontró con la ambarina, su rostro se crispo en una emoción que resultaba dolorosa pero emocionante.

—¿S-senpai? —su voz sonaba algo rota, quizás había sido por el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

Estaba emocionado, no podía negarlo aunque lo quisiera ¿esa era una señal? Quizás su senpai había ido a disculparse.

—Ah… no sabía que estabas aquí… —Morinaga frunció el ceño, "Por supuesto estoy aquí, sigue siendo mi casa" pensó sintiendo sus ilusiones colapsar—. Vendré en otro momento.

Souichi se dio la media vuelta y volvió a ponerse los zapatos que ya había dejado en frente de la casa, había ido porque no encontraba una carpeta e imagino que podría encontrarla ahí, pero sus ganas de ver a Morinaga aún le impedían verle la cara. Esperaría en otra ocasión, maldición, era demasiado orgulloso para incluso buscar algo que necesitaba.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando de pronto las manos grandes de Morinaga le tomaron del antebrazo, demasiado fuerte para su gusto, que lo hicieron volver a encarar al azabache.

—Espera senpai —Morinaga no podía dejarlo que se fuera así como así… aún era demasiado dependiente de ese hombre—. Quédate conmigo un rato…

Morinaga se golpeó mentalmente, había sido una petición de lo más ridícula, ¿Por qué no le dijo un par de verdades?

Souichi por su lado se mantuvo en silencio, ciertamente había esperado mucho para escuchar esas palabras, pero como bien decía en un principio, era orgulloso… y muy testarudo. Un lado suyo le decía que se quedará, pero aquel con quien había compartido más de la mitad de la vida le gritaba con rabia que le pegara una patada en los huevos y se jactara en su cara para después dejar el departamento con un lastimado Morinaga.

Quizás si hubiera sido en otro momento, esa parte diabólica de Souichi habría dejado a su orgullo ir tras los brazos de Morinaga por ese cálido amor que siempre le regalaba. Esa tarde sin embargo no era así.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer —contesto con apatía, y con un tirón libero su brazo de las poderosas manos del menor.

Abrió la puerta y salió por ella sin voltear a ver su kohai, de todos modos lo que le había dicho era cierto y tenía que regresar para continuar con su investigación.

Pero Morinaga también estaba decidido, quizás no era el destino como le hubiera gustado, pero si no podía tener a su senpai por lo menos deseaba sacarle la verdad de su comportamiento y ya de paso maldecirlo un par de veces. Así que lo siguió, debajo de la brizna y el frío invernal.

—¿Por qué actúas de esa forma? —le pregunto sintiendo la bilis en la garganta—. Acabo de regresar de un largo viaje y lo único que recibo de ti es un desprecio más grande del que tenía antes ¿Me odias tanto?

Souichi no odiaba a Morinaga, pero le molestaba que lo siguiera los pasos como una novia despechada, el que había sido despechado había sido él después de todo, así que con qué derecho…

De nuevo la mano de Morinaga lo intento detener, pero senpai ya estaba alerta para ello y lo empujo.

—¡Ya deja de seguirme maldito animal! —exclamo, sin embargo al ver a Morinaga se dio cuenta de lo loco que ese hombre estaba.

Descalzo, con una sudadera delgada y los pantalones más ligeros que le conocía. ¿El imbécil no sabía que estaban a menos diez grados? Apenas iniciaba la temporada de nevadas y ese tonto saliendo de esa forma.

Souichi entonces se quitó la bufanda y se la abrigo a su amigo.

—Tal vez no eres un animal —murmura entonces, bajo la atenta y confusa mirada del menor—. Pero piensas como uno, mira que salir de casa sin zapatos o algo… de verdad que imbécil.

—Deje de insultarme —escupe, ocultando ese destello de amor que surgió de la nada.

—Estas muy lejos ya del departamento —dice el pelilargo ignorando lo que le había dicho Morinaga, porque no se había dado cuenta que ya habían caminado rápido y ahora estaban más cerca del departamento de Souichi que el del azabache—. Vamos al mío. Está más cerca…

Morinaga abre los ojos y se siente avergonzado, por un momento planea rechazarlo así como él lo había hecho, pero entonces ve sus pies desnudos tornándose de un color rojizo y siente el ardor en la planta del pie.

—Está bien —responde, y comienza a caminar sin dirigirle más la palabra su senpai.


End file.
